starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Javapedia:Progetto La Minaccia Fantasma
La Minaccia Fantasma è un progetto della Javapedia atto a creare tutte le pagine relative all'Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma e a tutti i media ad esso correlati. Per partecipare basta mettere la propria firma sotto il titolo "Partecipanti al progetto" ed iniziare a contribuire. Partecipanti al progetto *Admiral mike501(contact me here!) *Shadow Stato del progetto Appena iniziato (29%) Pagine particolari Articoli migliori Articoli buoni #Padmé Amidala #Sio Bibble Articoli completi #Barca da Pattuglia della Federazione dei Mercanti #Sio Bibble #Caccia stellare classe Dagger #Consiglio Consultivo Reale di Naboo #DFS-1015 #DFS-1104 #DFS-1138 #DFS-1308 #Porro Dolphe #Fucile blaster E-5 #Grandi Pianure Erbose #Incrociatore Gozanti #Maoi Madakor #Nave da trasporto LH-3210 classe Lucrehulk #Droide distruttore serie P #Squadriglia DFS #Essara Till Pagine da creare (95/301) In questa sezione verranno riportate, in elenchi in ordine alfabetico in base al tipo di pagina, tutti gli articoli da creare. Quelli già creati ovviamente appariranno in giallo. (Nel caso di articoli identificati da una 'classe', da un codice o da un numero, l'ordine sarà in base a questi). Media Film (1/1) #''Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma '' 'Fumetti (1/12) #''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' #''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' #''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' #''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' #''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (fumetti) '' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1'' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2'' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3'' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 4 '' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (PhotoComic) '' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures'' 'Libri (0/3) #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (facsimile sceneggiatura)'' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romanzo)'' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romanzo breve)'' Videogiochi (2/4) #''Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo '' #''Star Wars: Episode I Racer '' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videogioco)'' #''Star Wars: Starfighter '' Guide (0/1) #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (guida)'' Altro (0/7) #''Music from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (libro disco) '' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Mighty Chronicles) '' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (colonna sonora) '' #''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine '' #''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace '' #''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace '' Comparse Armi e tecnologie (1/15) #Respiratore acquatico A99 #Pistola blaster CR-2 #Beshniquel Doreniano #Booma #Catapulta ad energia Gungan #Corno Kloo #Fucile blaster E-5 #Pistola blaster ELG-3A #Farseein #Comlink Hush-98 #Pistola blaster tascabile Modello Q2 #Fucile blaster S-5 #Spada laser di Obi-Wan Kenobi #Spada laser di Qui-Gon Jinn #Spada laser di Darth Maul Droidi (9/9) #Droide astromeccanico serie R2 #Droide da battaglia B1 #Droide da battaglia serie OOM #Droide da battaglia OOM comandante #Droide da battaglia OOM della sicurezza #Droide da battaglia OOM pilota #Droide distruttore serie P #Droideka #R2-D2 Eventi (2/15) #Assedi su Naboo #Battaglia della base di resistenza Naboo #Battaglia delle Pianure Erbose o Battaglia dei Grassy Plains #Battaglia di Eos #Battaglia Spaziale di Naboo #Duello su Tatooine #Invasione di Naboo #Missione nel canyon di Naboo #Prima Battaglia di Lok #Prima Battaglia di Theed #Raid sul Fiume Solleu #Schermaglia a Eos #Schermaglia sopra Naboo #Seconda Battaglia di Theed #Tentato rapimento della Regina Amidala Luoghi (8/23) #''500 Republica '' #Avamposto della resistenza #Base dei Nym #Base della resistenza #Canyon d'addestramento di Naboo #Coruscant #Distretto del Senato #Eos #Galactic City #Grandi Pianure Erbose #Hangar di Theed #Lago Paonga #Lok #Luogo sacro dei Gungan #Mos Espa #Naboo #Otoh Gunga #Palazzo del Senato #Palazzo Reale di Theed #Piazza del Senato #Settore degli Ambasciatori #Theed #Tatooine Organizzazioni e titoli (15/33) #Alto Consiglio Gungan #Apprendista Sith #Armata Droide della Federazione dei Mercanti #Barone del Commercio #Boss #Cancelliere Supremo #Casa Reale di Naboo #Consiglio Consultivo Reale di Naboo #Corpo di Caccia Spaziali Reale Naboo #Corse di sgusci #Darth #Federazione dei Mercanti #Forze di Sicurezza Reali di Naboo #Generale Bombad #Gran Maestro #Grand'Esercito Gungan #Guardia Senatoria #Impero criminale di Jabba Desilijic Tiure #Jedi Oscuri #Maestro Jedi #Monarca di Naboo #Ordine dei Signori dei Sith #Ordine Jedi #Rep #Repubblica Galattica #Senato Galattico #Senatore Galattico #Squadriglia Bravo #Squadriglia DFS #Stormo Delta #Stormo Echo #Ufficiale di Pagamento #Viceré della Federazione dei Mercanti Personaggi (21/48) #'1138' #3B3-10 #3B3-1204 #3B3-21 #3B3-888 #'Mas Amedda' #Amee #'Padmé Amidala' #Fodesinbeed Annodue #'Passel Argente' #Kitster Chanchani Banai #Aldar Beedo #Been #'Sio Bibble' #Depa Billaba #'Jar Jar Binks' #Dud Bolt #Pax Bonkik #Trax Bonkik #Hela Brandes #Breedo #'C-3PO' #Tobler Ceel #Chamberlyn #Chokk (Klatooiniano) #Murr Danod #Dams Denna #DFS-1015 #DFS-1104 #DFS-1138 #DFS-1308 #DFS-327 #'Freon Drevan ' #Lana Dobreed #Bernie Jabesq #P-59 #P-60 #'Qui-Gon Jinn ' #'Obi-Wan Kenobi ' #'Darth Maul ' #'Palpatine' #'Panaka' #'R2-D2 ' #'Rugor Nass ' #'Ric Olié ' #'Anakin Skywalker ' #Essara Till #'Finis Valorum ' Specie senzienti (15/69) #Alderaaniano #Aleena #Ankura #Anx #Aqualish #Bith #Cereano #Chagriano #Chalactano #Corelliano #Coruscanti #Dathomiriano #Devlikk #Dug #Enso #Er'Kit #Feeorin #Fluggriano #Glymphid #Gran #Specie di Grebleips #Gungan #Hutt #Korun #Iktotchi #Ishi Tib #Ithoriano #Jawa #Kel Dor #Kiffar #Koorivar #Lannik #Lethano #Manda #Naboo (popolo) #Neimoidiano #Nikto #Nosauriano #Nuknog #Pacithhip #Phuii #Quarren #Quermiano #Rodiano #Roonan #Rutiano #Shi'ido #Sneevel #Sullustano #Swokes Swokes #Sy Myrthian #Tarnab #Theelin #Thisspiasiano #Tholothiano #Toong #Toydariano #Triffiano #Troig #Predone Tusken #Twi'lek #Veknoid #Vulptereen #Weequay #Wookiee #Xamster #Xexto #Specie di Yoda #Zabrak Navi e veicoli (19/63) #Air bus di Coruscant #Armored Assault Tank #Barca da Pattuglia della Federazione dei Mercanti #''Bloodfin (speeder)'' #Nave da sbarco C-9979 #Carrello a spinta #Carro da battaglia Gungan #''Charm's Way '' #Incrociatore classe Consular #Caccia stellare classe Dagger #Caccia stellare d'assalto classe Dianoga #Airspeeder di linea EasyRide #Navetta planetaria classe Eddicus #Guscio EVA #''Evac 1 '' #Speeder bike FC-20 #Swoop Flare-S #G-400 #Incrociatore Gozanti #''Guardian Mantis'' #Bombardiere prototipo Scurrg H-6 #''Havoc (caccia) '' #Heavy Artillery Gun #Heyblibber #Caccia stellare Huulian #Astronave reale 327 Nubian Tipo-J #''Lapiz Cutter '' #Nave Controllo Droidi classe Lucrehulk #Nave da battaglia classe Lucrehulk #Nave da trasporto LH-3210 classe Lucrehulk #Fregata missilistica classe Lupus #''Mercatan'' #Caccia stellare MorningStar-A #Caccia stellare MorningStar-B #Caccia stellare MorningStar-C #Multi-Troop Transport #Caccia stellare N-1 #Trasporto Naboo #Nave da riparazione della Federazione dei Mercanti #Nave da sbarco della Federazione dei Mercanti #Navetta Stellare Corelliana #Pallone a gas Tibanna #Piattaforma a repulsione #Platoon Attack Craft #Speeder Revenant #''Saak'ak'' #Sandcrawler #''Satellite Liberator'' #''Scimitar'' #Landspeeder urbano classe Seraph #Sguscio #Navetta classe Sheathipede #''Sigil (caccia) '' #Supertrasporto della Federazione dei Mercanti #Trasporto della Federazione dei Mercanti #Single Trooper Aerial Platform #Bongo Tribubble #Landspeeder V-19 #''Velker (caccia)'' #''Vuutun Palaa '' #Landspeeder X-34 #Nave spaziale XR12 #''Zoomer'' Categoria:Progetti della Javapedia Categoria:Progetto in vetrina